This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to passive exercise equipment utilized for the lower extremities.
Footcradle exercise devices have been in use for many years. Unfortunately, past footcradle exercise devices, such as the type exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,090; 5,087,036; 5,343,856; 4,561,649; 4,538,595; 5,165,363; and 5,498,222, have many problems associated therewith either in their ability to easily be used to strengthen calf muscles or in the fact that such devices, in many instances, come in contact with the arch of a foot for resistance which creates a problem that may ultimately lead to damage of the arch. For example, damage of the arch may occur because penetration with past devices is on the internal curvature of the arch.
Even further, footcradle devices of the past may be a source of hip-related injuries, especially in the elderly. Since hip fracture is the sixth leading cause of death in those over 65, the use of exercise equipment which may lead to such injury is not recommended. Studies have shown that hip joint fractures generally occur in two ways: one being an individual's loss of balance, and therefore a fracture of the hip upon impact; and another, more current view with regard to hip fracture, being that the fracture occurs in the bridge between the femur and the ball-and-socket hip joint due to a rotational torque. This generally takes place when an older person rises from a seated position to a standing position and occurs as a result of a lack of mobility of the hip joint and rigidity of the bridge between the ball and the femur. Therefore, it is torque which institutes a hairline fracture, and the pain causes a person to fall. It is, therefore, quite evident that the need for hip joint mobility is vital, especially for the elderly, and even equally important for the young. For example, the difference between a winning gymnast and a successful dancer is clearly dependent on a freely mobile ball-and-socket hip joint.
Presently, physical therapists have provided information that shows that a large number of knee injuries are also symptomatic of inflexible hip joints. Even further, ergonomics professionals relate the number of chronic back pain problems to seated office workers where one sits for an extended period of time and then has difficulty standing up, generally due to hip joint immobility. A prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,456, issued to the present inventor entitled Footcradle Exercise Apparatus, has been somewhat effective as a passive exercise apparatus, especially for the lower extremities. However, there still exists a need for a footcradle-type exercise apparatus which overcomes many of the drawbacks associated with prior passive exercise equipment.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a footcradle exercise apparatus which is capable of strengthening calf muscles.
It is another object of this invention to provide a footcradle exercise apparatus and footrest which ultimately provides for a greater range of ankle, knee and hip joint mobility in all linear, lateral and rotational aspects.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a footcradle exercise apparatus and footrest which eliminates stresses to hip joints as well as increases calf muscle, ankle and knee strength as well as hip mobility.